Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Zamomin
Hallo Zamomin! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Zamomin!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, MfG - Cody 10:44, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ---- Wo kommt eigentlich dein Name her? (ich habe so eine Idee, aber...) MfG - Cody 10:56, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Kennst du die Zamonien-Reihe von Walter Moers (bestehend aus Die 13½ Leben des Käpt'n Blaubär, Ensel und Krete, Rumo und die Wunder im Dunklen, Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher und Der Schrecksenmeister)? Es handelt sich bei Zamonien und einen Kontinent, der einmal, vor tausenden von Jahren (laut Käpt'n Blaubär) auf der Landkarte der Welt zu sehen war, dann aber durch den steigenden Wasserspiegel versank. Er war von allerlei Fabelwesen bewohnt und seine Hauptstadt war Atlantis. Man könnte jetzt wegen des Namen Käpt'n Blaubär auf die Idee kommen, die Zamonienbücher wären Kinderbücher, doch das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Es sind Erwachsenenbücher (und zum Teil doch schon schon ziemlich brutal), die so voll gestopft sind mit Fantasie, dass sie den Leser (so meine Theorie) in seine Kindheit zurückversetzen soll. Sie sind vergleichbar mit den Scheibenweltromanen von Terry Prattchet, nur nicht so philosophisch und tiefgründig, aber mit mehr Fantasie (wenn das beim guten Prattchet überhaupt noch geht). Das Zamonin ist nun einer der Elemente, die es auf Zamonien gibt und die Besonderheit an ihm ist, dass es das einzige Element ist, dass denken kann. Eine Vorversion wurde von Zoltep Zaan, dem legendären zamonischen Alchimisten entwickelt, welche er dann aber frustriert wegwarf, als er feststellte, dass es zwar denken konnte, aber leider nur auf dem Niveau eines Schafes. Der größte Wissenschaftler Zamoniens Professor Abdul Nachtigaller machte sich etwas später daran, einen "Prototyp" des Zamonins zu erstellen, was ihm auch gelang. Doch er stellte fest, dass das Zamonin böse wurde, worauf er es ins Meer warf. Auf einem langen Weg schaffte es dann die Moloch zu bauen, ein Riesenschiff, das die Ozeane Zamoniens durchkreuzt, immer auf der Suche nach Schiffen, die es kapern und in das Schiff einbauen kann, so das es immer größer und mächtiger wird. Ich will hier nicht die komplette Geschichte erzählen, aber auf jeden Fall wurde das Zamonin auf unbekannten Wegen über den ganzen Kontinent zerstreut, sodass es ein immer wiederkehrender Gast in den Zamonienbüchern ist (in drei um genau zu sein). Nun stellt sich die Frage, warum ich mir den Namen eines Fieslings ausgesucht habe. Nun zum einen, weil das Wort Zamonien so schön darin eingebunden ist ("Zamonien-Fan" oder "Zamonist" klingt irgendwie doof) und zum anderen hab ich in meiner Benutzerseite auf Wikipedia geschrieben, dass ich das Ziel hätte die Fehler des Zamomins wieder wett zu machen indem ich das Wissen dieser Welt weitergebe ^^. So, nach dieser langen Erklärung hätte ich noch eine Frage an dich: Ich bin nicht der Dümmste in Sachen Wikipediaskript, aber einige Sachen kenn ich dann doch auch wieder nicht. Zum Beispiel weiß ich nicht, ob es in diesem Wiki möglich ist auf die bekannte ...-Art (denk dir dies Sternchen weg, ich wollte nur nicht, dass dar durch eine Artikelanforderung entsteht), Links zur echten Wikipedia setzen kann. Ich hab irgendwo mal diese Schreibweise entdeckt: wiki:training. Ich hab das ganze jetzt mal extra in Englisch gehalten, weil ich glaube man muss noch ein de irgenwo hinsetzen um speziell zur deutschen zur kommen. Auf jeden Fall funktioniert diese Methode bei mir nicht. Weißt du eine bessere oder ist das überhaupt unmöglich und ich muss hier Internetlinks einsetzen? Mfg, das --Zamomin 11:28, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET), 19:39, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Gut erklährt.... Ja, ich kenne die Bücher. Blaubär und Rumo habe ich auch gelesen, außerdem war ich mal eine kurze Zeit in der Nachtschule. Naja, irgendwann lese ich auch die anderen drei. Wissen ist Nacht! Möge die NACHT mit dir sein! MfG - Cody 11:33, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Der Wortwitz ist mir auch schon aufgefallen ^^. Ich hab irgendwo mal eine wunderschöne Ergänzung gefunden: Wissen ist Nacht und Nichts wissen nacht auch nichts.--das Zamomin 11:36, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Kennst du auch schon "The dark side of the Fork"^^? Naja zu den Links... also du kennst ja die normalen Weblinks url zu anderen Sprachen geht es schon mit en:Englischer Seitenname an derartigen Links zur Wikipedia arbeitet unser Admin noch. (wenn ich es falsch verstanden habe, frag nochmal anders...)MfG - Cody 11:39, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) *@Zamomin:Um Artikelanforderungen zu unterdrücken, machst du einfach ein vor die eckigen klammern. @Cody und Zamomin: Das mit dem en:Artikelname stimmt zwar, aber wenn du das so schreibst, dann wird das zum interwiki-link und steht auf der linke seite in der sprachbox, um das zu verhindern und den link in den normalen fliesstext einzubauen schreibst du en:Artikelname, das ganze klappt auch mit Kategorie:Kategoriename und Bild:Bildname. Gruß Boba 21:11, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Danke für die zwei Tipps. Das mit dem Nowiki hilft mir echt, aber ich wollte bei der anderen Sache eigentlich zur deutschen Wikipedia verlinken... Ich hab mal irgendwo einen Link genau dieser Art gefunden, mir aber nicht angeschaut, wie er erzeugt wurde... Weißt du da auch wie es geht, Boba? Danke im Voraus, --das Zamomin 19:39, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Zur deutschen Wikipedia kann man hier nur mit Linktext (z.B.Star Wars in der Wikipedia => Star Wars in der Wikipedia) verlinken. Premia, unser Systemadmin, arbeitet an einer besseren Lösung. MfG - Cody 19:51, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Cody hats treffend erklärt. Diese Art link nennt sich übrigends extern, da es ja aus dem Projekt herrausführt. Wichtig ist, niemals einen senkrechten Strich machen. Da man ja mit einem senkrechten Strich links verändern kann siehe hier Huijuihu → Huijuihu. Machst du das bei einem externen link, wird die URL verfälscht und der link führt nciht mehr dahin wo er hinführen soll. Gruß Boba 19:57, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Die Grundlagen der Wikipedia beherrsche ich schon (bin ja da angemeldet ^^, trotzdem danke. Das mit dem Verfälschen wusste ich allerdings noch nicht...--das Zamomin 19:18, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vorschau anzeigen Mit dieser Funktion kannst du deine Bearbeitungen an Artikeln schon vor dem Abspeichern betrachten. Bitte nutze doch diese Funktion, um viele kleinere Bearbeitungen zusammenzufassen und die Liste der letzten Änderungen nicht mit vielen kleinen Edits zu überfrachten. Der Button Vorschau anzeigen befindet sich direkt neben Seite speichern. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:34, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Vielleicht liest du das ja noch ^^: Das es eine Vorschau gibt war mir schon bewusst, aber sie so einzusetzen, auf die Idee bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Es bedankt sich herzlich für den Hinweis, --das Zamomin 16:49, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, kein Problem :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:26, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) Tempus Ich habe deine Veränderung im Artikel Kaminoaner rückgängig gemacht, da wir hier die Tempora der Vergangenheit nutzen. Mit freundlich Grüßen, Inaktiver Benutzer 17:55, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Tut mir Leid ich habe mich geirrt. Was ich meine kannst du hier nachlesen. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:58, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Macht nichts :D. Danke für den Link, ich werd mich mal durch die Richtlinien durchwühlen ^^. Gruß, --das Zamomin 18:02, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Na wenn du es so siehst;-) Ein kleiner Tipp am Rande: Benutze Doppelpunkte um beim Antworten die Zeile einzurücken. Ich hab das mal jetzt so editiert das du sehen kannst was ich meine. Immer ein Doppelpunkt mehr als der vorherige. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:00, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Eine verspätete Antwort (ich glaub ich hab schon Mal eine formuliert, die dann aber wegen eines Fehlers meinerseits nicht on gestellt wurde): Das mit den Punkten kenn ich (ich sags immer wieder gerne: Ich hab schon Erfahrungen von der Wikipedia her), nur ist ja irgendwann der Punkt erreicht, dass man so viele Doppelpunkte vor seinem Beitrag stehen hat, dass er richtig an den Rand gequetscht wird. Durch "Abgucken" hab ich jetzt aber herausgefunden, das die Reihenfolge normal, ein Doppelpunkt, normal, ein Doppelpunkt ganz gut hinhaut. Merk ich mir einfach... (und danke, dass du mich überhaupt drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast ^^) Nebenbei gefragt: Kennst du (oder jemand anderes) ne Faustregel ab wie viel Doppelpunkten vor dem Beitrag vor einem (also der Beitrag des "Vorschreibers", in diesem Fall Verwaist30), man besser wieder bei 0 Doppelpunkten anfängt (also nichts davor schreibt), bzw. beginnt rückwärts zu zählen (z.B. nicht (wie im Beitrag vor einem) fünf Doppelpunkte, sonder vier), damit der Beitrag eben nicht gequetscht aussieht? Ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine... Für die Antwort danke im Voraus. Mfg, --das Zamomin 14:05, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber ich denke nicht das wir da eine Hausregel haben. Irgendwann macht es einfach jemand wenn es ihm zu eng wird;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 14:10, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Benutzerseite Hallo! Sag mal, deine Benutzerseite und die Randnotizen - sind die ernstgemeint? 22:57, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich fürchte schon. ;) Die erste Frage lässt sich wohl am einfachsten beantworten: Der Artikel ist auf alle Fälle nicht lesenswert. Gruß Kyle 12:43, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::1. Warum sollten die nicht ernst gemeint sein? 2. Was ist gegen den Artikel zu sagen? Der hat meiner Meinung nach alles, was es über den zu berichten gibt, das einzige was fehlt, dass sind ein paar Worte zu dem Gespräch zwischen Palpatine und Luke, wo Palpatine von Plagueis erzählt. 3. Der Rest mit der Jedi Academy ist tod''ernst (^^) gemeint, denn ich kapier da viele Sachen echt nicht (sorry, bin erst seit neustem Star-Wars-Fanatiker - der Artikel muss da mal überarbeitet werden. Außerdem sind das nur fixe Ideen, bei denen ich nicht will, dass sie verfliegen. So hab ich die immer griffbereit - ne Worddatei wäre mir zu umständlich ^^.--das Zamomin 17:26, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Also ich finde das gut, wie du das machst: Deine Benutzerseite ist (wie meine;-)) auf Funktionalität aus und du durchdenkst dabei alles sehr logisch, was zur Qualität beiträgt! Inaktiver Benutzer 17:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich hab jetzt nochmal über den Darth Plagueis-Artikel drübergeschaut und muss jetzt selber sagen, dass er zwar die wichtigsten Informationen hat (fehlt noch, wie oben schon erwähnt das Gespräch zwischen Palpatine und Anakin und vielleicht wäre noch ein Satz wie "Über Plagueis Kindheit ist nichts bekannt." ganz nett), allerdings klingt die Biographie von der Sprache her doch ziemlich holprig... Aber wenn diese Punkte korrigiert sind, sehe ich nicht, was an dem Artikel die Kriterien eines lesenswerten Artikel nicht erfüllen sollte... Aber danke für den Tipp, vielleicht hätte ich den doch zur Nominierung vorgeschlagen, ohne nochmal drüber zuschauen... Mfg, --das Zamomin 20:26, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Es gab bereits ähnliche Diskussionen bezüglich der Frage, was ein lesenswerter Artikel ist und was nicht. Du magst in sofern Recht haben, als dass dieser Artikel das Thema so ausführlich wie möglich behandelt, jedoch muss man auch andere lesenswerte dagegen im Vergleich sehen. Es kann - und das wurde schon öfters gesagt - einfach nicht zu jedem Thema einen Artikel mit Häkchen geben, denn schließlich soll diese Kategorie besondere Artikel beinhalten, die (obwohl die reine Anzahl der Zeilen natürlich nicht der wichtigste Kritikpunkt ist) eine gewisses Niveau in Sachen Form, Sprache und auch Länge haben sollten. Es gibt daher einige Artikel, die sehr gut sind, vielleicht auch gar nicht besser sein könnten, die aber dennoch aus dem genannten Grund nicht ausgezeichnet wurden. Du kannst ihn natürlich nominieren, das steht dir frei, eine erfolgreiche Kandidatur sollte mich jedoch sehr wundern. Gruß Kyle 21:46, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich weiß was du meinst... Wenn es beispielsweise einen Planeten gibt, der in einem Roman nur mal nebenbei erwähnt wird und über den man nicht mehr weiß, als das es ein Planet ist, der in dem und dem System zufinden ist, dann hat man das Thema in all seinen wichtigen Aspekten beleuchtet, aber der Artikel ist keineswegs herausragend. Wie gesagt: Ich weiß was du meinst, aber ich finde, dass das Argument mit den Vergleich mit den anderen Artikeln nicht das passende ist, denn hier hat Boba total recht: Es steht nirgendwo "''Der Artikel muss genauso gut sein, wie andere lesenswerte Artikel." Naja, man lernt nie aus; ich werds mir auf jeden Fall merken (allerdings gibt es schon ein paar lesenswerte Artikel, die nicht gerade lang sind)... Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:33, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Ich glaube aber, dass diese Diskussion fertig ausdiskutiert werden muss, Boba scheint da sehr drauf zu bestehen... Zu deiner Bitte dir neue Sprüche zu senden< br> Luke, ich bin dein Vater. Oh schön dich kennen zu lernen. Komm auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht und du erhälst 20% Rabat auf alles was aus Tierprodukten besteht. Gruß Obi freak 19:50, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Die sind gut :D. Von dir? Gruß, --das Zamomin 02:25, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Könnte man sagen ich hab den Spruch mit nem Freund erfunden. Mein Name bezieht sich übringens auf Obi-Wan und ich freue mich das es hier noch mehr Verehrer von Walter Mörs gibt :::Obi freak 22:31, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jedi Academy Also ich finds toll, dass du den weiter überarbeiten willst, und natürlich auch die ganzen dummen Fehler, die du davon schon ausgebessert hast... Aber denk bitte immer daran, dass wir hier nur dazu schreiben, was wir aus den offiziellen Quellen haben... Und in der Quelle kam eben nix vor, von wegen einer Zeremonie, etwa einem Ritterschlag oder ähnliches... Wegen den anderen Anmerkungen: Pass einfach nur auf, ich glaub nicht, dass man Bombardement erklären muss, oder warum er zum Bombadieren Protonentorpedos braucht, genauso mit den Ältesten. Kannst ja vielleicht neue Artikel dazu machen. Weil ich finde einfach, das passt nicht so recht in den Artikel zum Spiel, sonst wird der ziemlich überladen. So, meine Ansprache soll dich natürlich nicht vom arbeiten abhalten, besonders im Hinblick auf deine bisherigen Taten, die durchweg positiv waren (was ich beobachtet habe). In diesem Sinne, Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Pandora Diskussion 21:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oh, Mann. Wenn man seine Vorhaben auf der Benutzerseite bekannt gibt, wird einem auf der Diskussionsseite nie langweilig ^^. So, nun zu deinem Beitrag: Was die Quellen angeht, so gibt es doch nur eine und das ist das Spiel selber. Ich hab mich ja auch nie erdreistet zu sagen: Dieses Spiel muss doch eine Zeremonie haben. Ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob die vielleicht vorkommt, aber nicht erwähnt wird. Weil es fällt mir schwer vorzustellen, wie man denn gesagt bekommt, dass man zu der neuen Stufe (Neuling, Lehrling, Jedi-Ritter) aufgestiegen ist, wenn nicht so. Es wirkt ja irgendwie idiotisch zu sagen: "Oh, du bist jetzt ein Jedi-Ritter, Gratulation." Über das Bombardement hab ich nochmal nachgedacht. Damals war mir der Begriff fremd, aber ich hab nochmal drüber nachgedacht (klärt sich von selbst, wie du ja auch sagst). Ok, ich versteh jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was ich an dem Punkt mit den Torpedos nicht kapiert habe... Aber warum braucht der dafür nen Jedi? Was die Ältesten angeht hab ich keine Ahnung was damit gemeint ist... Das klingt mir wie ne Rasse, sowie es da angewandt wird. Es können natürlich die Ältesten eines Stammes oder eine Gemeinschaft sein, aber welcher? Naja, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit das zu korrigieren (geh hier nur kurz rein um die Nachrichten auf meiner Diskussion hier zu beantworten), aber ich komm auf jeden Fall noch dazu (steht ja auf meiner Benutzerseite auch: ist mein nächstes Projekt). Mfg (oder MdMmds), --das Zamomin 21:43, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) EDIT: Oh Gott, ich hatte wohl ein Knock-Out als ich den Artikel gelesen habe oder es sind mir zu viele Daten im Kopf herumgeschwiert... Wie auch immer, ich hab mir die Stelle mit den Torpedos nochmal durchgelesen und mein Problem liegt jetzt woanders: Was ist mit Sendern in diesem Fall gemeint. Torpedos schießt man ja ab. Sind also die Sender sozusagen die Ziele, wo der Torpedo hinfliegt? Also schlägt der Torpedo bei den Sendern ein? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:15, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, das Leitsystem der Raketen ist auf das Signal der kleinen Sender eingestellt, die Jaden auf der Anlage verteilt. Gruß Kyle 22:42, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Nachdem es anscheinend doch ein Punkt ist, über den man diskutieren kann, hab ich den Abschnitt geheime Operation - Kril'dor mal ein klein bisschen umgeschrieben. Müsste jetzt besser verständlich sein... Pandora Diskussion 09:49, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Jetzt kapiert es sogar ein Depp wie --das Zamomin 20:35, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Quellen Was gibts da nicht zu verstehen... steht da doch... --Modgamers 22:06, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, da steht: Quelleangaben bei einer Quelle unnötig, es sei denn, um zusatzinfos zu belegen. Aber: :*a) Was soll eine Quellenangabe für eine Quelle? :*b) Was verstehst du unter Zusatzinformationen? Ich hab mal bei den Richtlinien unter Quellen nachgeschaut, da steht nichts derartiges. Ich belege mit der Quelle ja die Aussage, dass Star Wars - Episode I auf dem siebten Platz der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten steht. Oder meinst du jetzt, das ist eine Art "allgemeingültige" Tatsache, sodass man dafür keine Quelle angeben muss? Sorry ich bin neu hier. Ich habe zwar schon bei der Wikipedia mitgearbeitet, aber da sah ich mich nie vor solchen Problemen stehen... Danke für die Antwort im Voraus. Mfg,--das Zamomin 21:50, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Zusätzlich zu den Richtlinien gibt es ja noch die Konventionen.Ansich ist es so, dass du zu jeder information die du in ein Artikel reinstellst, eine offizielle Quelle angeben musst. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass man beim Abschnitt Quellen jedes einzelne Auftauchen des Behandelten Themas erwähnt werden sollte, da man diese Informationen ja nicht werdet hat. Bei Artikel über Quellen (in diesem Fall ein Film) erscheint eine Angabe der Quelle (der Film selbst zB.) ziemlich sinnfrei. Da du aber die IMDB angegeben hast... jedoch nicht ersichtlich war, was aus dieser "Quelle" (ist jan ichtmal ne offizielle, wobie bei Filmen und Schauspielern vielleicht noch zulässig) entnommen wurde, war es schlichtweg unnötig sie hinzuschreiben. AFAIK gehen alle Infos diese Artikels aus dem Film selbst sowie seiner DVD-Hülle u.ä. hervor. --Modgamers 22:08, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Danke für die ausführliche Erklärung. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, was genau das Problem ist... Das ich die falsche Quelle angegeben habe, das die Information nur nebensächlich im Artikel vorkommt und daher keine Quelle braucht oder weil dieser Beleg eine Tatsache (wie oben schon erläutert) ist? Und was bedeutet AFAIK? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:24, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Gibt es einen Artikel zu diesen Konventionen oder sind das ungeschriebene Gesezte? # AFAIK heißt As Far As I Know (also soweit ich weiß) # Das hinzufügen des Links ist einfach unnötig gewesen (wie oben beschrieben) da alle informationen schon mit dem Film selbst belegt sind. # Nein gibt keine Artikel für Konventionen... aber einfach mal viele Artikel anschauen dann bekommt man einige mit. # Hör bitte auf fragen ausschließlich nur auf deiner Diskussionsseite zu stellen, da diese ansich nur für ANDERE Benutzer da ist, wenn sie mit dir in Kontakt treten wollen. --Modgamers 22:30, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wo soll ich die Fragen dann stellen? Ich mein, die Artikel dürfen kein Forum sein und das ganze wäre so oder so auf eine Diskussion hinausgelaufen, die eher einen Forum-Charakter hat und nichts mit dem Artikel, bei dessen Diskussion ich die Frage gestellt hätte... Gut, ich seh das mit der Quelle jetzt ein... Nochmal vielen Dank für deine Geduld. Mfg--das Zamomin 22:38, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Artikel haben Diskussionseiten (ja echt ;) und wenn du Fragen hast solltest du sie da stellen worum es sich halt dreht... und ansonsten andere Benutzer... die sich aber möglichst damit auskennen sollten. Ansonsten gibts noch das FAQ --Modgamers 22:41, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, aber auf der Diskussionsseite eines Artikels sollte ja über den Artikel gesprochen werden und meine Frage schrammt da (meiner Ansicht nach) ein bisschen am Thema vorbei... Die andere Benutzer wollte ich nicht so gerne fragen, weil es ja hätte sein können, dass der betreffende Benutzer nicht die Antwort kennt... Auf diese Weise kommen alle, die die Antwort wissen zu mir. Ist halt einfacher ^^. Von der FAQ wusste ich nichts... Aber sollten da nicht auch eher Fragen zur Jedipedia gestellt werden und nicht allgemein zu Star Wars? Also: Ich wusste nicht, dass das so falsch war, denn meiner Ansicht nach war eine Diskussionsseite immer, sagen wir, eher unwichtig (also ebenso deren Inhalte). Ich merk mir das jetzt und mach es das nächste Mal besser. Ende der Diskussion. Mfg--das Zamomin 13:54, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das Zamomin stellt eine Frage Ich habe mir letztens Eine neue Hoffnung noch einmal angesehen und mich über die Technik, die ja weit hinter der der Prequel-Trilogie hinterherhinkt, aufgeregt. Das habe ich in der Schulpause heute vor meinen Freunden zu Wort gebracht und die meinten, dass Star Wars IV-VI nochmal neu verfilmt werden (hätte Lucas persönlich gesagt). Da das gleich zwei meiner Kumpels irgendwo gelesen zu haben glaubten, muss da ja was irgendwas Wahres dran sein, allerdings habe ich davon noch nichts gehört. Ich habe auch mal den Artikel für Eine neue Hoffnung überflogen, da steht auch nichts über eine Neuverfilmung... Und deshalb hab ich mir gedacht: Schreib es doch einfach auf deine Benutzerseite, weil alle anderen Diskussionen dürfen ja nicht als Forum genutzt werden. Da meine Seite ja von vielen Augen offenbar beobachtet wird, hoffe ich auf diesem Wege schnell eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu erhalten. Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:01, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn. Diskussion beendet. Dark Lord Disku 22:12, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Danke ^^.--das Zamomin 22:15, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Bitte Dark Lord Disku 22:16, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hallo Zamomin! Gerüchte, laut denen die klassische Trilogie neu verfilmt wird, gibt es schon seit dem Erscheinen der Special Edition und sind nach ende der Dreharbeiten der Prequel-Trilogie wieder in Mode. Es gab allerdings nie eine positive Antwort auf dieses Thema von Seiten der Skywalkerfarm. ABER: *Willst Du wirklich, dass die Klassische Trilogie neu verfilmt wird? Luke Skywalker hat das Gesicht von Mark Hamill, Han Solo hat frapiernde Ähnlichleiten zu einem jongen Harrison Ford, Ben Kenobi kann niemand anders als Sir Alec Guiness imitieren und Leia Organa ist Carrie Fisher wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. *George Lucas ist mit den Animationsserien sehr beschäftigt. Willst Du wirklich, dass zwei Star Wars Projekte gleichzeitig laufen und sich so qualitativ mindern? Alles in allem ist die Klassische Trilogie nunmal.... klassisch. Niemand würde heute mehr diese eleganten, langen Kameraschwenks in einer Raumschlacht wagen (oder würde sie wie der besoffene Kameramann aus Battlestar Galactica versauen) noch hätte es diesen herrlichen nostalgischen Touch. Also: Lassen wir's lieber.--Geist der stehts verneint 22:25, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Irgendwie passt diese Aussage zu deinem Benutzernamen ^^. Naja auf Sir Alec Guiness unf Carrie Fisher könnte ich verzichten, aber auf den guten Han... Auch ist mir Luke irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen, da hast du Recht. Aber diese Technik! Bei mir zieht sich immer der Magen zusammen, wenn ich das "Hologram" vom Todesstern sehe, das in R2-D2 drin war. Und dann diese billige Plastikrüstung vom guten Darth Vader... Auch finde ich, dass, als sich die Piloten zum Sturm auf den Todesstern rüsten zu wenig Dramaturgie drin ist - das wirkt wie ein Flug, wie jeder andere und nicht, als ob von ihnen das Überleben der Rebellen abhängt. Es ist eine schwierige Frage, in der Tat, und ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass es auch nur ein richtiger Star Wars Fan für gutheißen würde, aber eine technische Überarbeitung kann dem ganzen nur guttun, das kannst du nicht bestreiten, oder? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:33, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Sie haben das beste getan, was damals möglich war, und deshalb akzeptiere und schätze ich die Klassische so wie sie ist. Hättest du es zu der Zeit wohl besser hinbekommen? ;) Eine Neuauflage würde außerdem den Charme dieser Filme zerstören, wie es ja oben schon gesagt wurde. Gruß Kyle 22:46, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Moment! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es damals besser gemacht hätte und die Kinobesucher haben damals wahrscheinlich auch echt gestaunt, aber das heutige Publikum sieht da von der Technik her nur einen überalterten Film. Hätten sie damals mehr Budget gehabt, dann wäre es vielleicht etwas besser geworden... Aber ich will nicht klagen ^^. Meiner Meinung nach lässt sich ne Neuverfilmung auf Dauer nicht verhindern, weil irgendwann eine Filmgesellschaft auf den Plan treten wird, da man damit schön Kohle machen kann. Ich hoffe nur, dass Star Wars nicht so etwas wie Zorro oder Die Schatzinsel wird: Storys, die tausendmal verfilmt wurden, aber immer ne andere Story haben... Mfg, --das Zamomin 13:48, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Naja, wie auch immer. Diskutieren kann man das immer noch, falls es tatsächlich so weit kommen sollte. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 13:56, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Wegen Storyveränderungen: viele halten es für eine Nebensächlichkeit, aber Star Wars wurde bereits verändert: Die berühmt-berüchtigte "Han shot first"-Szene. In der Urfassung schießt Han in der Bar zuerst auf Greedo, der aus Reflex zurückschießt - und Han verfehlt. In der Überarbeiteten version schießt Greedo zuerst an Han vorbei und wird daraufhin von Han erschossen. Auf den ersten Blick nichts besonderes, auf den Zweiten jedoch eine Änderung der Persönlichkeiten: Greedo wird als miserabler Schütze dargestellt (wer schießt auf die paar Meter daneben) und mit ihm alle, die er dann in Geschichten, die zuvor spielen, erledigt hat. Zum anderen wird Han in der neuen Fassung dadurch deutlich freundlicher und harmloser dargestellt - zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er im original aber noch ein skrupelloser Schmuggler, der nur auf seine Belohnung aus ist. --Geist der stehts verneint 17:24, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Von der Szene hab ich immer wieder gelesen... Mir hätte das Original auch besser gefallen, weil es irgendwie besser passen würde... Aber Greedo wird in Sachen Treffsicherheit noch von den Klonkriegern unterboten. Da laufen drei Leute minutenlang durch den Todesstern und die schaffen es nicht mal ansatzweise sie zu treffen... Da schießen ja die Schurken in Lucky Luke besser (und ich muss es wissen - ich hab fast alle LL-Comics). In über 70 Comics hat keiner es geschafft ihn zu treffen (allen voran die Daltons ^^). Gruß, --das Zamomin 20:32, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nicht lustig Hallo, Zamomin. Ich möchte dich bitten, den Punkt "Vader als Gangster" bei deiner Sammlung zu entfernen, denn so sehr dies eine freie Enzyklopädie sein mag, so sehr sollte man auch um ein gewisses Niveau in sprachlichem Umgang und Inhalt bemüht sein. Das was du da geschrieben hast ist nämlich weder jugendfrei, noch für ein Wiki vertretbar oder in irgendeiner Weise lustig. Den Rest kannst du natürlich stehen lassen. Gruß Kyle 14:56, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich hab schon geahnt, dass sowas kommen würde... (deshalb hab ich auch die Warnung hingeschrieben). Mir gefiels auf den ersten Blick eigentlich ganz gut, aber für eine Wikipedia eignet es sich wirklich nicht... Danke für den Hinweis. Wie gefällt dir eigentlich der Rest? Meine Schulkameraden haben herzlich gelacht, ich weiß nur nicht, wie das bei wirklichen Star-Wars-Fans ankommt. Mfg, --das Zamomin 15:05, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) EDIT: In mir regen sich langsam Schuldgefühle, dass ich das hier veröffentlicht habe...--das Zamomin 15:11, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Gut dass du es einsiehst, ich habe hier schon deutlich unvernünftigere Zeitgenossen erlebt... Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich finde diese Sprüche nur mäßig witzig, aber das ist auch nur mein persönlicher Geschmack. Es gibt sicher genügend Leute, denen das gefällt, ich finde die meisten halt eher, naja, etwas platt. Man kann also vielleicht beim ersten Mal schmunzeln, das war's dann aber auch. Was deine "Schuldgefühle" angeht: Jeder macht mal Fehler und benimmt sich daneben, aber das ist nichts was man nicht verzeien oder an sich selbst auch ändern könnte. Du siehst es ein und hast die fragwürdige Passage sofort beseitigt, damit ist das Thema für mich erledigt. Denn nach dem was ich bisher von dir gehört, besser: gelesen habe, pflegst du ansonsten einen vernünftigen Umgang mit anderen - ein Ausrutscher kann ja mal vorkommen. Gruß Kyle 17:21, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) p.s.: Man spricht normalerweise von Wikis, die Wikipedia ist lediglich die prominenteste Vertreterin dieser Gattung von Internetseiten. :::Du meinst doch mit den Sprüchen hoffentlich nur die vulgäre Variante und nicht alle, oder? Mfg, --das Zamomin 13:04, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Danke für den Beispruch ^^(ich hab meine seite jetzt schon ein paar mal bearbeitet und der beitrag ist weiter nach hinten gerutscht). ::::Nein, damit waren schon alle gemeint. Denn deine "vulgäre" Nummer fand ich dagegen nämlich überhaupt nicht lustig. Kyle 13:29, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Offene Fragen Nur mal so als Tip: wenn du etwas zu einem Artikel fragst, stell die Frage besser in der dazugehörigen Diskussion. Nicht jeder kuckt auf jede (Benutzer)Seite... Wenn du die Fragen direkt bei den Artikeln in der Diskussion stellst, werden viel mehr Leute, die auch was dazu sagen können darauf aufmerksam... Pandora Diskussion 15:30, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bei der Jedi Academy hab ich die Fragen aufgeschrieben um sie später in einen Diskussionsbeitrag einzubinden. Bis dahin haben dann fleißige Jedipedianer die Frage von selbst beantwortet. Aber in diesem Fall ist das echt besser so (frage ich auch, warum ich das als Randnotiz hingeschrieben und nicht in die Diskussion getan habe...). Danke für den Hinweis. Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:10, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Wie gefällt dir eigentlich meine Seite? ::Naja, ist ein bisschen viel von dem lustigen Zeug drin, aber ansonsten ists ganz ok...Pandora Diskussion 11:21, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich hab alles, was ich entbehren konnte rausgetan (nicht viel aber immerhin). Danke für den Tipp, die drei Varianten, die jetzt raus sind, waren echt ein bisschen billig... Mfg, --das Zamomin 14:59, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Zitat Du hast die Klammer nicht zu gemacht, bei der Quellenangabe. Ansonsten Passt das Zitat wirklich gut. Hoffen wir mal das in dir kein Irrlicht drin ist ;-) MfG - Cody 09:09, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Danke für den Tipp (kleiner aber feiner Fehler). Freut mich, dass dir das Zitat gefällt ^^. Mfg, --das Zamomin 08:20, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Antwort Oh, sorry, wollte ich eigentlich schon längst machen, habe ich aber leider immer vergessen. Auf jeden Fall, ich kenne das schon was du mir geschrieben hast, aber ich finde es cool, dass ich nicht der Einzige Coldmirror, bzw. Fresh D.-Verfächter hier bin. Also nochmal danke für den Tip, aber das hatte mir ein Kumpel vor "Ewigkeiten" schon erzählt. Revan1188 23:41, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Wo wir gerade so schön beim Thema sind: Wie lange bist du schon Coldmirrorfan? Hast du noch ihre alte Homepage besucht (wenn nicht, dann hast du was verpasst). Guckst du dir auch die Videos von ihr an, die keine Synchros sind (z.B. die MixX-Sendungen?). Gruß, --das Zamomin 23:44, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) Vater Hi, muss sagen ganz schön lustige Sprüche, da kann ich nur LOL sagen. P.S Darth Vader als Lehrer: Luke jetzt pass aber mal auf sonst bin ich dein Vater! Gruß Bulletproof :Hallöchen, Jo, der Vorschlag is wirklich von mir; falls es den Spruch woanders auch gibt ist es ein mords Zufall^^.Deine Sprüche fand ich auch lustig deshalb wollte ich selber einen ausdenken und da ist mir der spontan eingefallen, genau wie der hier: (Lord of the Weed kennste denk ich ma wenn nicht kuk ma hier http://www.bpk-entertainment.de/) Darth Vader in Lord of the Weed: Ey alter isch bin dein Vater, Luke: Uää --> is zwar nicht so toll aber dr viel mir grad ein^^ Erläuterung Hi Zamomin, danke für deinen Hinweis und ich danke dir schon mal im Vorfeld für deine Hilfe. Aber eigendlich meinte ich, dass ich bereits ein SELBST FORMULIERTES LEXIKON erstellt habe und nur eine möglichkeit suche dieses bei Jedipedia als Beitrag an den/die Mann/Frau zu bringen. MfG Dee-Age 10:28, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer Diskission Hey Zamonin, du hast bei Benutzer:Dee-Age in der Diskussion empfohlen, bei neuen Artikeln einfach einen Text reinzukopieren. Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen festgestellt, wie wir mit Kopien/Übersetzungen hier verfahren (bist ja nicht mehr neu...). Und nochmal zur Erinnerung, Diskussionen werden immer da weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Grad bei dem genannten Beispiel sieht man schon, dass andere Nutzer dieser Diskussion so nicht folgen können. Pandora Diskussion 23:08, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, aber die meisten Benutzer tun sich meine Benutzerseite nicht in die Beobachtungsliste und so kann ich ne Ewigkeit warten, wenn ich hier antworte. Was das Reinkopieren angeht: Das hab ich mittlerweile begriffen, nur handelt es sich in diesem Fall ja um etwas bereits Selbstformuliertes. Ich hab also nur empfohlen dieses Selbstformuliertes einzukopieren und es etwas stilistisch zu verschönern und zu verlinken (wenn es sich um einen neuen Artikel handelt). Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, ist Kopieren natürlich in 90% der Fälle falsch (es sei denn man will einen ganzen neuen Abschnitt erstellen). Aber ich glaube, ich habe das alles so in dieser Diskussion gesagt... Mfg, --das Zamomin 16:23, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) EDIT: Du meinst also, ich hätte auf der Hauptseitendiskussion direkt antworten sollen? Ok, da ist was Wahres dran, so kann es auch nicht vorkommen, dass man zwei Antworten auf eine Frage kriegt (wie in diesem Fall). Werd in Zukunft dran denken :). --das Zamomin 16:28, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Kopieren natürlich in 90% der Fälle falsch (es sei denn man will einen ganzen neuen Abschnitt erstellen ::In 90% der Fälle? Kopieren wird hier absolut nicht geduldet. Wenn er es selbst geschrieben hat, ist das was anderes. Wenn irgendwo eine Frage gestellt wird, dass sollte auch dort dazu geantwortet werden. Wenn man nur das auf seiner Seite liest, macht das für sich eben keinen Sinn. Pandora Diskussion 18:35, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich hab mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte damit Kopieren von Selbstgeschriebenem. Sonst ist es in 100% der Fälle falsch, das versteht sich von selbst. Ich glaube damit ist das Thema abgehakt :). Danke für die Kritik, werd mich dran halten. Mfg, --das Zamomin 20:21, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::War dann wohl grösstenteils ein Missverständniss, aber genau die sollten hier nicht autauchen... Pandora Diskussion 20:25, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Korrektur Kein Problem ( das war das verdamte Rechtschreibprogramm) Obi freak 23:17, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) IRC Hey, Zamomin! Ich wollte fragen, ob du dich mir und einigen Benutzern im IRC mal anschließen möchtest. Du findest da eigentlich immer wen, mit dem mal ein bisschen tratschen kann und Ben und ich sind auch oft da unterwegs :). Außerdem gibt es noch den offiziellen]-Jedipedia-Chat, bei dem ich aber nicht sehr oft vertreten bin. Schau einfach in einem der beiden vorbei, quatschen kann man in beiden gut! Bel Iblis 14:25, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET)